Wake Up, Sunshine!
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: "Good Morning, Sunshine." Four little ' Oh no...I didn't..did I..? '-experiences. Because in the world of Yaoi, there is nothing better than drunken one-night-stands. Except maybe for the morning after. Izaya/Mikado, Shizuo/Mikado, Aoba/Mikado, Izaya/Mikado/Shizuo. Rated M for suggestive content


**Wake Up, Sunshine!**

**Because in the world of yaoi, there is nothing as good as the morning after a drunken one-night-stand.**

**Enjoy!**

**The morning after with: Izaya**

Mikado groaned slightly as his eyelids fluttered slowly open. His head was hurting like he was being hit with thousands of hammers at the same time, even the birds outside were singing so loud that he thought someone had tuned an huge subwoofer next to his head, and he didn't even want to think about how exactly his stomach felt at the moment. If someone would have mixed coke with Mentos, thrown that into a washing machine and then put the washing machine on a roller coaster doing an endless loop…that would probably be a good feeling compared to what he felt like now. Despite this brutal hangover, his mind seemed to be working still pretty fine, considering how wasted he got last night. He didn't even know how that happened, he just remembered Orihara Izaya dragging him away from Kida that evening and straight into the next bar, giving him a drink after another while making him feel pretty uncomfortable with his…Izaya-ness. Everyone who already exchanged a word or two with the Informant knows all too well what this is. He tried to remember more of the night, as he shifted slightly to turn to the other side, his eyes closed again in an attempt to shut out the overly bright sunlight that hurt his eyes. He had drunk…a lot. And as his memory got more and more blurry, he remembered other details: how the informant suddenly seemed less annoying to him..how good the man smelled…how comfortable the raven's arms felt as he was being carried out of the bar…

Was that all? Did Izaya carry him home after he got drunk? He groaned again and snuggled deeper in the surprisingly soft pillows, trying to fall asleep again. The sheets smelled good, they smelled of fresh soap and of something else…something familiar…they smelled like…

Some other memories rose in his mind. Wasn't that all that had happened that night? There was…an unknown doorstep…dark red eyes…hot breath against his skin…lips pressed upon his own…an intoxicating tongue in his mouth…kisses on his skin…

Oh shit.

Mikado's eyes shot open. Face to face with him laid Ikebukuro's feared Informant, red eyes gleaming with mischief and a smirk on his lips.

"Good Morning, Sunshine."

**The morning after with: Shizuo**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Sleepily Mikado turned around and hit the off button on his alarm clock, a little bit harder than necessary. He was experiencing the worst hangover he ever had; note to self: NEVER go drinking with Masaomi again. NEVER EVER EVER AGAIN.

The dollars leader groaned and cursed inwardly his uncomfortable futon; he could also be sleeping on the floor. And had there always been so less space? Something kept him from lying normally; there was something in his futon. Mikado wondered whether he should try to push it away or not. Probably, it was just Masaomi. That clingy good-for-nothing seemed to have no own apartment whatsoever, therefore stayed quite often at the brunette's small domicile. Suddenly, Masaomi shifted in his sleep and turned around to face Mikado, laying one arm around the others waist. Wait a second…had Masaomi always been this tall? And his arms always this muscular? And…okay, about time to open his eyes. Slowly he forced his eyes open, the bright light hurting in his eyes and causing him headache; but that was soon forgotten. Because the person that laid there next to him in his futon wasn't Masaomi.

There was indeed a blond lying there. The dollars leader's eyes widened and he had a hard time suppressing a shriek as he found the fortissimo of Ikebukuro, half naked, with an arm draped around his waist in his futon.

"S-shizuo-san….?"

The ex-bartender slowly opened his eyes, glancing at the boy. Giving the boy a sleepy smile, he yawned:

"Good Morning, Sunshine…"

**The morning after with: Aoba**

Okay. He was PRETTY SURE he hadn't drunk last night. As hard as he tried, he couldn't recall even going into a bar. He didn't participate in a drinking game either. Hell, he didn't even hang around Masasomi last night! Maybe he ate liquor filled chocolate? No, he didn't even like those… Maybe he drank some juice that was actually one of those tuned alcoholic drinks? But why would he, he never bought anything that expensive; he usually stuck with water… Maybe something he drank was so old it had turned alcoholic? Nah, that sounded more than unlikely…

Why he was even wondering how or whether he got drunk?

Well, was there any other logical explanation for him waking up, one hand cuffed to the headboard of a bed in a room he'd never seen before, wearing boxer shorts and nothing else and his body covered in hickeys he didn't know from who they came from?

I see you get the point.

There was still the option that someone put something in his food or drink..but when he thought about it, he didn't even have anything like a blackout. Yeah…if he concentrated, he could recall the happenings of that night; not very clearly, but at least he remembered them.

He had been in the city with his kouhai, Aoba-kun. This time it hadn't even been on business matters, just spending time like friends. And just as it got dark and he wanted to go home, they met some foreign teenagers. They seemed to be in a pretty good mood, and some red-blonde girl stuffed something like a cookie in his mouth. It tasted pretty normal, so he didn't bother about it; but when he thought about it now…he did get in a so to speak 'good-mood', just as the teenagers. One thing led to the other, and before he could do anything about it, he had his hands in his kouhai's hair and said one's tongue down his throat. Some time later, a hand in his trousers; and again some time later, he didn't wear trousers anymore.

So this was how it happened. Aha.

…

W-w-wait a second? Y-you mean he….with AOBA?

Just in that second, latter stepped in the room, also wearing nothing more than boxers, a spray dose of whipped cream in his hand and a malicious grin on his usually childish features.

Licking his lips, the dollar's leaders 'Kouhai' and blue squares leader stepped closer to the bed, leaning over to the other teen.

"Good Morning, Sunshine~!"

**The morning after with: a disaster**

An arm hugging him possessively; a hand lying on his hip and claiming territory. A broad chest pressing against his back, reviving memories of heated skin on skin; slender but strong legs tangled between his and rubbing slowly up and down, reminding him of hours of passionate dances between the bed sheets. Hot breath against his chest, sending shivers down his spine; hot lips pressed against the curve of his neck, making him shudder in excitement. A pair of violet-blue sunglass on his nightstand and a fur- trimmed parka on the floor.

This morning was going to be a disaster.

Slowly, the blue-eyed boy opened his eyes. Sighing inwardly, he glanced at his two lovers. He wasn't exactly sure how the hell he let that happen. Not that he regretted it. There had been pleasure, so much pleasure and excitement; he wasn't sure how often he hit orgasm, how loud he screamed; but he certainly saw the red nail marks and scratches on both his lovers' backs and shoulders. He felt sorry and decided to apologize and tend to their wounds later. He tried to sit up without waking either of them; but that turned out to be a slightly harder task than expected with the informants hand on his hip and the ex-bartenders arm around his waist. Mikado decided to stay where he was; he'd do anything he could to postpone either if the men in his bed waking up. It wasn't exactly something he was looking forward to, especially not that early in the morning, exhausted and worn out as he still was and with his backside hurting like hell. To be honest, it was something he'd NEVER look forward to. Which person with all their senses still together would voluntarily decide to unleash hell in their bedroom?

So back to sleep it was. Just as he felt himself drift away in the world of dreams once more, he felt the arm around his waist slide up to his chest and do something _very distracting_. At the same time, as if they would have a secret agreement, the leg that had been tangled between his decided to press somewhere _very unfortunate _for Mikado's slumber. A strangled moan escaped the boy's lips as fingers twisted his already over-sensitive nipples and a knee pressed against his crotch, making sleep impossible. A hot tongue ran over his throat, and soft kisses were planted between his shoulder blades; Mikado gasped in pleasure, his eyes shooting open. He heard the raven groan at his throat and the blonde mumble something against his back as both woke up slowly. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

Crimson eyes glared into brown ones, the air turned burning hot and freezing cold at the same time.

"Good Morning, Shizu-chan…"

"Mornin', flea…"

The blue-eyed teen could almost see the sparks flying between the two of them, the tension was almost unbearable. But also somehow erotic.

As if both men had read his thoughts, they turned to him and their frowning turned into devilish smirks. They both leaned predatory closer to the teenage boy, voices low and mischievous as they spoke both at the same time:

"Good Morning, Sunshine…~"

**I hope you liked it xD that was just a little drabble-ish idea I had in mind, but I thought it was kinda funny ;)**

**I hope no one expected KidaMikado in here? I totally adore this couple, but I didn't actually have a good idea for a morning-after situation…because Mikida is always kinda fluffy, no matter how much kink you put in the lemon…^^'**

**Well, tell me your opinion on it!^^**

**Reviewers will be loved with all my might! :3 **


End file.
